


年长情人

by TangDouSenLinGongYuan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangDouSenLinGongYuan/pseuds/TangDouSenLinGongYuan
Summary: 贝克是个温柔成熟心肠好的中年作家。彼得刚觉醒蜘蛛能力，靠自制蜘蛛丝和运动服改的制服当曼哈顿义警。他们相恋了。





	年长情人

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢，点赞评论是对我最大的鼓励！

1.

彼得超级超级穷，饭都吃不起那种穷。

他把全部积蓄交给房东租了三年房子。

入住的时候才发现房东是个骗子，房子其实是贝克的。

十几岁的彼得中午没吃饭，被贝克谢绝在门外，又下了雨，他委屈的坐在台阶上哭起来。

贝克心一软就让彼得进来了，让他洗了澡换了衣服，请他坐下来吃晚饭。

贝克做的一手好意大利菜，彼得吃着吃着把自己埋在盘子里又哭了。

贝克又心软了，租给彼得一个卧室，让彼得有钱了再交房租。

暖黄的灯光里，贝克穿着羊毛衫温温柔柔的笑。

彼得就动心了。

2.

彼特当义警经常受伤，他怕贝克以为他是不良少年赶他走，就说自己是大学里橄榄球队的替补。

贝克看着他的小身板不信的摇摇头，彼得弯下腰单手就把贝克抱起来了，轻而易举的把贝克像双人舞里的女演员一样丢起来又接住，俩人在屋里闹成一团，贝克平常不太剧烈运动，和彼得疯一场开心的不得了。

贝克真的相信了彼特是橄榄球队员，给彼得准备的食物里多了很多肉类，家里的医疗箱也充实了不少，彼得在外面经常不舍得买饭吃，又经常受伤，贝克成了彼得的温柔港湾心灵栖息地。

3.

贝克因为长得好看一直不缺男朋友，彼得经常回家听见卧室或者浴室里嗯嗯啊啊的，有时候会和半裸猛男在客厅里不期而遇。

彼得因为自己长得矮年龄又小就经常感觉自卑。

不过贝克挑男人的眼光实在不咋地，前男友几乎个个都是渣男，经常被骗财骗色，最近的这个还有特殊癖好，经常在床上把贝克搞得青一块紫一块的。

彼得看见贝克脖子上和手腕上的淤痕以为他男朋友有暴力倾向很担心，和ned说了，ned给彼得科普了一下，彼得红着脸走了，从此春梦里又多了好多内容。

4.

有一天彼得回家发现贝克倒在沙发上，茶几上扔着针管，慌忙把贝克送进医院。

原来贝克的男朋友带贝克吸毒，贝克打上针之后就昏倒了，男友以为他死了，夺路而逃。

贝克和彼得度过了一段快乐的养病时光并确定了恋人关系。

他们在午后的飘窗上靠在一起休息、在暖黄的灯光里轻柔的接吻，在厚重的毛毯下相拥而眠。

彼得是世界上最温柔的情人，别说对贝克说一句重话，他连操都不舍得使劲操。

每一次性爱，贝克都被彼得无穷无尽的耐力战胜，每一次性爱，彼得都温柔又不可拒绝的使出浑身解数让贝克反复高潮到眼前发黑双耳嗡鸣，浑身都写着“我真的一滴都没有了”，敏感到碰一下都要颤抖着躲开，才满意的抱着他睡着。

两个人都觉得自己像是被塞壬施了魔法，中毒太深，无法自拔。

5.

有一天彼得在门口听到屋里家具翻倒的声音，冲进来看到贝克的吸毒前男友正扯着贝克的头发把贝克撞在墙上。家中的抽屉柜子大敞四开，贵重物品都被前男友拿在手里。贝克额角淌血，脸上落着淤青和掌痕。

彼得当场把前男友打成了重伤。

前男友被送进了医院，但前男友的兄弟提起诉讼。彼得和贝克一起被关进了警察局，谁也不相信这个十几岁的少年能把一米九的壮汉打进医院，警察怀疑这是受家暴的贝克对前男友有预谋的凶杀，未成年小情人只是他找来脱罪的借口。

彼得当时正在追踪一起黑帮交易，马上到了交易的日子，却被关在警察局里，心急如焚。贝克问起，却只能说橄榄球队有比赛。

贝克十分担心这起事故会给彼得留下污点，影响他的学业甚至连累他入狱，于是承认了是自己谋杀前男友未遂借未成年情人脱罪。即将面临牢狱之灾。

神盾局有位探员早就注意到了曼哈顿义警蜘蛛侠，发现彼得和贝克的困境之后，他果断伸出援手，趁机收编了彼得。

6.

成为真正蜘蛛侠的彼得更频繁地受伤，而且经常深夜才回家。

贝克偷偷去看橄榄球队的比赛，发现橄榄球队根本没有这个人。

他送给彼得一枚带定位的戒指，发现彼得频繁的出没于治安混乱的地方，联想到彼得很穷但是很能打，他担心彼得为了挣钱去黑帮打工。

他找了私家侦探调查的彼得的行踪，结果侦探查出了彼得就是神盾特工513的身份（彼得被神盾招收之后只是普通特工，不是蜘蛛侠)。

侦探的消息还没送到贝克手里，就被513的仇家发现了。

7.

503的仇家一个小时之内就杀上门掳走了贝克。

TBC

如果你喜欢，评论点赞是对我最大的鼓励！


End file.
